The New Corey
by Forksvs.Spoons
Summary: Corey kills his sister and is sent to jail. Rated M for murder and more.
1. The Death Of A Riffin

Sadly I do not own grojband

No One's POV

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! " Laney heard a scream from her house coming from the Riffin's household. She tried to get in but the front door was locked. She rang the doorbell. No use. She heard more screaming. She couldn't help it. Her boyfriend could be in trouble. But she only heard Trina's screams and cries for help. She kicked the door open. She then went upstairs to Trina's room. Locked. Trina screamed in pain. Then, the screaming stopped. And blood ran from under the door. It stained Laney's boots. Oh my god. Laney kicked the door open to see blood that ran from her hands, legs, face, and throat and Corey standing near the body. " Corey why? " was all she could say.

A day later

Laney couldn't help but sob loudly as Corey was handcuffed. Corey had no expression. Kin and Kon's tears were streaming from their eyes, onto their cheeks, and splashed on the ground. Yet nobody was sadder than Laney. Laney and Corey had been dating for 5 years. That day Corey was arrested.

1 year later

Laney's POV

I decided to visit Corey. I still love him but why? I got there and saw Corey. I rushed to the seat in front of him. It was a long awkward moment of silence until we picked up the the telephone. I finally said " Why Corey you were my boyfriend." " It would be the last time she ruined a gig for our band." he said coldly. " Well now we don't have band look at the world around you!" I yelled angrily. " Laney stop. " he replied. " Or what? I'll be your next victim?" "No Laney I love you! I would never. I just wonder why it took you a year to visit me" he said. I didn't reply. I couldn't. " Goodbye Corey." I finally said and left.

END OF CHAPTER

Please review and tell me what I did wrong.

Question Of The Chapter: Would you break up with someone who killed a person even if you loved that person more than anything? If that person meant the world to you?

Well my second fanfiction and the first chapter. I guess I did better.


	2. It's Over

Here are your wonderful reviews

Esme-Alfaro415: I would still love the person...and GREAT CHAPTER

Me: Thank you for favoriting my story and tysm! I hope you read my other fanfiction I made its completed. :)

Ellie Baxter said:

Like the drama and yes you never know if he\she might kill you too.

Me: Why thank you! I love extra drama. I just don't know what to do for an ending D:.

Back to ze story…

Laney's POV

I still have flashbacks about the day. Trina's bloody body. Corey's bloody clothes. Corey being handcuffed and taken away. Corey can be serious at times but never a monster. This had to be a dream. I cried myself to sleep. I decided to visit Corey again. When I got there I saw him. " Corey" I spoke " you ruined the band. Our relationship. You ruined my life!" " Our relationship? Wait don't tell me-." he said " Yes. We're over. Everyone knows and told me I should stay away." I told him. " No! Laney! Please don't. You're all I have!" Corey begged. I could've sworn he started crying. A couple of years ago he didn't even notice me now he's crying over me. " I love you. But it's best for both of us. I'll never forget you!" I started crying as well " Bye. Corey. Goodbye."

Corey's POV

After the breakup I always cried myself to sleep. I rather die than not have Laney. Why did I kill Trina? I'm not so sure myself. I'm just tired of her ruining everything! I wonder how everyone is treating Laney and the twins. I remember being arrested. I had no expression. I had too many emotions inside I couldn't show any. Sad. Angry. Regretful. It was just too much.

Kin and Kon's POV

Kon: I admit I was really sad. He killed my ex-crush.

Kin: But nobody's as sad as Laney. Poor girl.

Kon: She doesn't deserve so much pain.

Kin: She's so sad that she lives in Corey's garage now. Not literally. But she spends a lot of time there.

Kon: She usually is watching TV in the garage.

Kin: She also broke up with Corey. I know Corey won't kill anyone else but she's just being safe.

Kin and Kon: - starts crying quietly-

Back to Laney

I was watching TV in the garage of the Riffin's house.

Tv: Monica! Brad! Monica! Brad! - Monica and Brad start hugging and kissing -

" And that's enough T.V for today." I said. I will never find love again. I started to sob. life is so hard when you're me.

END OF CHAPTER

Sadly, I do not own grojband.

Question of the Chapter: What do you think would make the story juicy? I already thought of Trina's ghost haunting Corey. ;)


	3. Trina Comes Back

Sadly, I do not own grojband.

Hey sorry I haven't updated in days. I celebrated Eid. And then relatives came and it was really fun. :P. That face makes everything fun. :P :P :P :P :P ;P. The last one was supposed to wink O_O. Ok here are your wonderful reviews. And thank you Esme-Alfaro415. Esme has reviewed every chapter of this story and even followed and favorited it.

toriorangeflower said: Did u get the monica and brad thing from spongebob?

Me: Yes I got it from SpongeBob. xD I was watching the episode while typing my story. XD

Ok this one was an answer to my question but I just wanted to post it.

sunshineg9 said: Idk. I am better at humor. Something that might make it more dramatic is making Laney have a new liking to someone else. Not love. Totally not love cuz I am more of a laney x corey fan. I would still read it though. If you want kin and kon try to cheer laney up by being funny, give me a message and I would help make something funny!

O yeah! Likey your story!

Me: Humor is just not my thing. I mean nobody really finds me funny. But I try I try. The idea of drama is good but it would be more dramatic if Laney liked someone else in a romantic way. But no kissy lovey dovey stuff. Maybe he holds her hand or puts his arm around her a lot ( just like Corey does ) so it reminds her of Corey. And I'm a Corney fan as well. I just hate the thought of Corey x Carrie ( Sorry all Corey x Carrie fans! ) I also wouldn't want Kin and Kon to cheer up Laney because this story is about seriousness maybe a little humor but mainly to be serious but I'll give you a message anytime I need help. And sorry for a really long answer oops I just started another page with this answer but hey a long review deserves a long answer!

And last but definitely not least Esme-Alfaro415! ( crowd cheers )

Esme said: Great chapter...tehehehe Sponge Bob

Me: Yeah Spongebob is awesome. And thank you for all your support.

Ok let's get started.

Laney's POV

Ok I can't lie I still have feelings for Corey. Not crushing. Strong feelings. I mean his sweet sexy lips- Oh gosh. I broke up with him well I'm not so sure why. Well Corey scares me now. I have dreams about him. Ok let me rephrase that. I have nightmares about him. I can't describe any right now. ( A/N: That will take too long :P.) So I was afraid those dreams may come true. For now I will stay as far from him as possible.

Corey's POV

" Corey! " A mysterious voice shouted while I was busy lying on my bed in jail. " Y-yeah?' I said frightened. " Don't you remember me?" asked the voice. I was shaking but I tried to keep my cool. " No. What do you want from me?" I asked my voice was trembling. All of a sudden a swirl of wind blew right in front of my eyes. Then a familiar figure appeared. Trina.

END OF CHAPTER

Please review I would really appreciate reviews.

Question of the Chapter: How long should Corey stay in jail? It's already been a year. Thanks for reading! Buh-bye.


	4. Trina's Revenge

Hey guys! From now on, I'm responding to your answers to question of the chapter. Here are your awesome reviews and me replying to them.

Esme-Alfaro415 says: Your welcome I love this story...I think Corey should leave jail in the next chapter...I agree with u I can't stand CoreyxCarrie sorry people who like that couple...I can't wait til next chapter :)

Me: Thank you for loving y story. I'm so happy I could give you internet hug! - internet hugs- sorry but this chapter Corey won't be leaving jail. I have another plan in mind. And Corey and Carrie are uh-uh for me. I ship Corney. Though Corey and Carrie could be a little cute I mean they remind me of CourtneyxDuncan from TDI. How they always fight but the only difference is Courtney and Duncan fight but at the end of the day they are making out. This was a nice chat but I have to continue the story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND

Corey's POV

I could've sworn I crapped my pants seeing the ghost of Trina. " Miss me?" she said " Because of you I will never get Nick Mallory!" " Forget you you would've never gotten him anyways," I said I admit kind of harshly " I'm glad I killed you." " See my story of after you killed me." she spoke " As soon as I died I saw a figure. All of a sudden, I totes flew into this fire pool and junk. It was hell literally! I mean I'm a good person I should've been in heaven there was a mistake!" I rolled my eyes at that comment. ( A/N: Sorry all of you who don't believe in God.) " Ugh like whatever, then I met these people who chose me as their leader! They helped me escape into the world again and I got these powers and junk! NOW I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL COREY!" Trina finished. " FUCK YOOOOOOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I yelled breathing heavily.

Then a glow came from Trina's hands they turned to balls. The balls flew right at my stomach. I felt like I died myself. " Stop, stop!" I screamed but the torture didn't end. Then someone came to check on me. All of a sudden Trina vanished.

Trina's POV

Like it was so fun and junk torturing Corey! I won't call it torture for the pain has just began. Next will be Mina. The bitch deserves it.

Laney's POV

I'm hiding from Kin and Kon and sneaking out Corey's groj at the same time. I'm going out for some take-home chinese food. Ever since Corey was arrested and our breakup I was having these fat food moments. Kin and Kon caught me a few times., so I'm trying to order secretly. " Yeah I'd like 384 eggrolls, 60 packages of noodles, 40 packages of TSO general chicken, 32 packages of fried rice, and 80 packages of sweet and sour chicken. To go." I said all in one breath. The lady raised an eyebrow. " WHAT!?" I screamed angrily at the lady. " N-nothing." she replied. What a piss-off. A few minutes later I got my later and went off to the garage . I never have gotten so angry.

Kin and Kon's POV

Kin: Is that Laney going in the garage?. Kon and I were looking out our bedroom window.

Kon: Yeah and she's carrying bags of chinese food! She better share.

Kin: Kon we gotta help her. She's frickin depressed!

Back to Laney

Back at the garage I was eating my egg rolls and stuffing my face with rice. Washing it down with huge bottles of Fanta, silently weeping. Then Kin and Kon came bursting. " What the hell?!" I scream at them. " Shh, shh, shh. We're only here to help this is very unhealthy." Kin said. " Yeah only here to help, very unhealthy Laney. Very, very unhealthy. What the hell were you thinking?" Kon said eating a box of noodles. " Stop it, Kon!" Kin says smacking a box of noodles out of Kon's hand. Kon frowned. While the twins were busy being idiots, I went for a box of fried rice. " Oh no you don't." Kin said grabbing me and Kon grabbing all the food laid out on the stage and ran away with it. Kin pinned me to the floor. " NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as Kon ran away with my food and came back empty handed. " Look we'll help you." Kin said. " I have a crazy plan that just might work." I sighed and rolled my eyes at that comment. " Fine. Speak." I said smiling. For the first time in a year I smiled. And so dd Kin and Kon.

END OF CHAPTER

This chapter was meant to be the more happy chapter. Not 100% happy because Trina attacked Corey. But after this chapter I'm kinda shipping Kin x Laney. I know kill me! But it will wear off it happens every time a male character is uber nice to a girl character in TV shows.

Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite candy? I know it has nothing to do with the story. I was just bored and I couldn't find out a question.

WELL BYE GUYS


	5. Happy Ending

I am not replying to reviews today. The reason is I made a chapter really long I was done with it but it didn't save. I was so pissed! I was so mad the rest of the day. But that doesn't matter let's go!

Laney's POV

" I have a plan, but it's a secret." Kin said " It just might work." " I hope it works. Oh and can you like get off me?" I said softly. " Oh. Sorry Laney." I just giggled softly and shortly. " Kin let's get the stuff." Kon said breaking the awkward silence. " Good idea" Kin said in reply." Stay here Lanes.".

5 minutes later

Kin and Kon came back in pushing something on wheels with a dirty blanket over it. They  
pulled the blanket off to reveal a shiny, gold. box with a door. " What in the-" I started. " Step in!" Kin said excited." It's my time machine." I stepped in the clean brand new. After me Kin and Kon stepped in. " Time to test this baby out!" Kin said rubbing his hands together showing he was excited. Kin typed in some things in a keypad, pulled a lever, and pressed a few buttons before pushing a big red button with a huge list of warnings beside it. I felt the

machine fly up in the air. Kin's eyes lit up with excitement and Kon's did the same. Meanwhile, I was scared to death but happy that I could get my Corey back. The machine finally did a painful landing, striking the ground so hard that made me jump. Kin and Kon were high fiving each other because the time machine worked. The door flew open automatically and the three of us stepped out. We were in front of Corey's house. I heard Trina's screams and I already knew the scene. I kicked the front door open. I ran up the stairs and didn't wait for the twins to kick Trina's door open " Stop!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. " Look I am the Laney of the future." I said he wasn't convinced I was telling the truth " Look, if you kill Trina you will be in jail, and I will break up with you." " Proof?" Corey asked. I really didn't have proof. " I have proof!" Kin said. " I managed to get these videos of proof when I was planning the plan. In case you would ask." Kin pulled out a video camera, showing videos of Corey crying quietly. The videos made Corey sad. He needed Laney. The future Corey must be in so much pain that he didn't want to experience. He dropped the knife. The whole of Grojband group hugged. Kin was smiling. Kon was patting Corey's back. Trina was glarong. But me? I was just pretty damn happy.

THE END.

Question of the Chapter: Rate my story on a scale of 1-10. Not much of a question

Corey:after the experience Laney and I continued dating

Kin: Corey won't ever kill anyone. Again.

Corey: Well if the person is getting on my nerves I'll prob-

Grojband except Corey: Corey!

Corey: Just kidding!

Laney: Everyone had a happy ending. Except Trina who is still chasing Nick Mallory.

Trina: Ugh! Like Whatever!

Everyone except Trina: Thanks for coming out everyone.

Kon: How come I didn't get a line?

Corey: * Slams groj door *


End file.
